


Ancient Lessons

by The_Gnomish_Librarian



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Complete, Draenei, F/F, Intersex, Night Elf, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gnomish_Librarian/pseuds/The_Gnomish_Librarian
Summary: A Draenei mage searching through the Moon Guard Stronghold for books and scrolls instead finds a lone Night Elf mage who is more than eager to share what she knows about the arcane. For a price.
Kudos: 7





	Ancient Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> A story request by @malfcrimes on Twitter!

Of the number of scenic views the Broken Isles offers, few were as breathtaking as that provided by cliffs near the Moon Guard's bastion. The breadth of Suramar is a sight worth the treacherous dirt paths. Unending Autumn bleeds into the vibrant greens of Azsuna. Winding rivers babble on while slowly etching new valleys into the land. Ancient towers and hovels, long abandoned and slowly consumed by the forest foliage, stand stoic amongst the swaying boughs. The wilds of Suramar offer a glimpse at the glory of ancient Kalimdor. It tantalizes the imagination with the echoes of what was, glimpses of what will be, and hints of what may still be hidden in its darkest corners. Suramar is a land out of time and laced with magic, making it the perfect place to begin a journey in understanding how to manipulate the arcane.

\---

Trudging slowly up the path toward the Moon Guard Stronghold with her back turned to the majesty of nature is the Draenei arcanist Safycharis. A fledgling adventurer in our world, she has found herself in Suramar searching for Azeroth’s more ancient magical techniques. But where magic was ancient, politics were distinctly modern. She had attempted to enter the magical city but was coldly turned away by the wandering guards. Despite the ongoing peace between the Alliance and Horde, the Nightborne were still unkeen on entertaining a Draenei student.

Dismayed, but not dissuaded, Safy headed north to see what she could find at the ancient stronghold of the Moon Guard. She had heard most of its mages were killed during the Legion invasion and that the survivors joined the Alliance. However, she was confident that there were some tomes or secrets still lingering in the fort.  
So now we find her wiping her brow as she wanders through the Stronghold’s overgrown lower gardens. Where Suramar’s wilderness enhances its beauty, this garden contributes to its lonely atmosphere. A few stray hippogryphs eye her warily as she wanders along the cobbled paths. None get in her way, and a few chicks bounce behind at a safe distance, as Safy peeks and peers into every nook and cranny.

It is a lonely search. Beyond the pitter-patter of curious chicks, the only sounds Safy hears are wind-tousled branches and crunching leaves beneath her hooves. Dust cakes every shelf, bed, and bench she finds. Here and there, a rusting weapon or bundle of scrolls hides beneath rotting vegetation. The aromas of lush flowers and exotic spices hang in the air. Still, the odor of mulch and must overpower these light fragrances. Save for the clutches of hippogryphs, Safycharis finds little evidence that anyone even visited the fort in recent months. Save for one curious item.

A book catches her eye. It was not because of its cover or contents, but its location. It lays cover-up on the floor of a leaf-strewn hovel, far away from a shelf where other books rest. A thinner layer of dust is settled upon it, indicating that it had been disturbed by someone in recent months yet was left behind. Perhaps by accident. As she inspects the ground around the room, her eyes catch the faintest hint of footprints in the dust.

_Someone was here recently!_

She peers closely at the prints, notes their direction, and quickly follows them outside. The weather has done its part in destroying the tracks. Yet, she manages through trial and error to follow them up, up into the higher reaches of the stronghold. Their maker walked a curious path—the prints dip in and out of hovels in an erratic pattern. The maker seemed to have been picking out books and scrolls, much like Safy herself was. Though it was apparent, this person had much greater luck finding decent tomes than herself.  
Higher she climbs through the stronghold until, at last, she hits a breakthrough. Syfa peers into a hovel and squeaks in delight at what she sees. A clean door! Runes inscribed in the ornate wood hum softly with power, and Safy recognizes them as simple, yet effective, lock enchantments. More exciting was the soft, muffled sound of music echoing from behind the wood. Perhaps someone was behind it?

After a deep breath, Safy knocks gently upon the door and waits. The music stops, and, for a few breathless moments, she is unsure if she had made a mistake until the runes upon the wood power down. The door groans in protest as it tugs open before Safy, revealing stone steps lit by violet torchlight leading downward.

“Come in!~” rings out in a husky, singsongy tone. There is no fell wind or seizing scent that wafts from the yawning entrance, indicating that nothing untoward was going on below. So, Safy perks up and heads down the steps to meet the fort’s lone occupant. The door shuts and locks behind her, but she pays it little mind as she enters the violet-lit abode.

A single Night Elf mage stands before an alchemy station mixing some items with a bright smile on her face. Her dark, midnight skin glistens softly in the twilight torches that light her room. She wears a dark, sleeveless, split-front tunic that drapes behind her like a cape and a simple sash belt that barely hides the silk bottoms she has below. Though barefoot, shimmering silver anklets adorn her legs that are mirrored by the bracers on her wrist. She flashes a smile at Safy, taking in the Draenei’s curvy form with gluttonous eyes, before setting down her mixtures and crossing her arms beneath her bust.

“Well, aren’t you a treat! It’s felt like ages since I’ve entertained anyone. And I do mean ages. Make yourself at home; don’t be shy.” She beckons Safy in before turning to head deeper in her abode for refreshments. The room appeared to be an ancient wine cellar now converted into a single-room dwelling. It extends far beyond the entryway and contains all manner of necessities: dressers, a queenly bed, tables, washing tubs, shelves lined with books, and more. Everything a budding Arcanist needs.

Safy hoists off her travel pack and sits at the table just as the elf returns with drinks. The elf's ivory hair rests in a wild bun as if she haphazardly put it together a few days back, but she otherwise cuts an elegant figure. The dusky woman takes the seat in front of Safy and offers her a drink with a catty smile. As Safy drinks, the elf locks her fingers together and rests her chin atop them.

“So,” the elf begins, “I’m Thyllandra. Welcome to my little abode.~”

“It is cozy! I’m Safycharis,” she bows her head softly, “pleasing to meet you!”

Thyllandra quirks a brow and leans forward slightly. “Such a lovely accent. You’re very new to this world, aren’t you?”

“Oh, yes. I am grassy green, they say.”

“Green as grass, you mean?”

“Yes, that!”

“Interesting. Well, I’m certain you’ve had a proper welcome to our world, but I wonder if you’ve had a proper one to Suramar. All things considered.” A knowing glint flashes in her amber eyes as Thyllandra takes a drink from her cup.

“Ah, not in particular, no. The Nightborne were not very friendly.” She smiles sheepishly. “But you are the first Night Elf I have even seen here.”

“Is that so?~” Thallyndra’s voice rolls out in a husky purr, which caught Safy's attention.

_She seems excited._

Indeed, Thallyndra's breaths came a little faster, and a finger was lightly tracing her sternum at a languid pace. From Safy’s view, the elf’s bright amber eyes hardly left Safy’s form and seemed to linger on her chest.

 _I can use this._ “Are you of the Moon Guard?”

The elf snickers and leans back in her chair. Her legs stretch out beneath the table and gently rub against the fuzz crowning Safy’s hoof. “I was, yes. But they are all gone now. Mostly. I’m here making sure this place doesn’t completely fall apart when, or if, they decide to return. However, no one has come by in some time before you.~” Thallyndra smirks and rests the back of her hand against her cheek in a lazy pose. Below, her foot continues to “accidentally” massage the soft fuzz of Safy’s ankles.

The Draenei shudders softly and presses her thighs together. Focus. “So, that means you are a mage. Perhaps you can help me?"

“Oh?” The elf's brow quirks higher, and, for a moment, her foot stops its gentle teasing.

Safy nods. Got her! “I am looking for, ah, instruction on spellcasting in the Azerothian styles. It interests me, but, the Nightborne, they are not so friendly. You seem friendlier. Can you teach me some things?” She leans forward, pressing her girls together while giving the elf a generous view of her cleavage. Each breath Safy takes causes her chest to bounce softly and quickly draws the elf’s eyes downward. Below, she feels those sharp-nailed toes rub a bit more incessantly against her ankles.

“Well,” Thyllandra begins, “I can certainly begin your journey. Are you willing to do whatever I say? No matter how,” she pauses, “odd it may seem compared to what you already know?

 _Oh, you have no idea._ Safy smiles and nods overly enthusiastically. Balling her hands into fists, she gently bops them on the table and leans forward excitedly. “Yes, yes! I am eager to learn!”

The elf licks her lips and pushes away from the table with a bit more enthusiasm than she perhaps meant to. “Follow me.~” She heads to her bed with Safy in tow. The violet torches dim and the stone ceiling above them suddenly shimmers with starlight. It's beautiful, and Safy can't help the awed gasp that escapes her. “Now, before we truly begin, I will need to trace your body’s natural energy channels. Strip for me.”

 _Oh, dear. She works fast._ “S-strip?” Safy raises a finger to her lips and strikes a curious, confused pose as her other hand gently squeezes her tail. The perfect way to play up her naivety. The result is immediate, and Safy’s eyes glint in smug victory as a tent rises behind the elf’s belt sash.

“Oh yes, dear," Thallyndra assures, "otherwise the mapping may be inaccurate. We don't want to scar up your pretty skin now, do we?~" The elf purrs and steps forward to pluck the buttons of Safy's vest open slowly. Her girls spill free with a soft jiggle before slender, dusky fingers roll across her violet skin. Thallyndra moans low as her fingers trace along unseen patterns on Safy's skin that begin to glow with a soft light. It is impressive, intriguing, and distracting. Safy is hardly aware of the elf guiding her onto the bed until she lies with her legs dangling off one side.

Thallyndra leans in. Her hot, shuddering breath tickles Safy's skin, drawing goosebumps wherever it lingers. While her fingers continue to trace swirling azure patterns, her lips hover just above the Draenei's neck. She breathes deeply, taking in the exotic mage's wild, traveled scent. "It has been so long…"

"Since tracing lines on someone?" Safy chimes in.

"Yes, that too." Thallyndra coughs as her face turns a brighter shade of violet.

"Then, you better be thorough with your exploration." Thallyndra's slender ears stiffen at the mage's words and turn the same shade of violet as her face. It finally clicks that this newfound apprentice was eager, willing, and highly in favor of the coming lesson. The pretense was now out the window.

Thallyndra surges forward with a feral growl on her lips, catching Safy off guard. Her only response is a gasping cry as ancient fangs sink into her neck and shoulders in rapid succession. Love bites appear everywhere on the mage's upper body as Thallyndra carves a hungry path along supple violet flesh. The elf's fingers betray their purpose in pursuit of Safy's bosom, alternating between the awkward roughness of an inexperienced lover and the gentle teasings of a loving partner. The dichotomy of sensations, the pure need radiating off this ancient woman, is both pitful and intoxicating.

Safy's legs spread wide, her hips buck upward to grind her crotch against Thallyndra's aching womanhood. She imagines the dark silk stained even darker and stretched to its limit as it strains to tear free. Indeed, small rips begin to appear in the ancient silk as years of frustration drive the Moon Guard to her breaking point. Safy's hands slip low, snake across the elf's taught belly, and begin to tug loose the silk. Thallyndra's cock rockets forth like a spring, sending a splash of sticky precum onto Safy's stomach before settling into its curved rest.

After first removing her simple spectacles, she sets both hands onto Thallyndra's womanhood and begins her work. Dusky skin pools then relax atop violet fingers as the mage churns the elf's cock at an agonizing pace. Each pump draws more pre from the elf's overflowing wells and begins to saturate the Draenei's hands and pants in a sticky mess. The feral love bites slow as Thallyndra dedicates her mouth to low, longing moans.

A minute goes by. Two minutes. Five. Thallyndra's moans slip into desperate mewls. Loud, meaty claps echo off the ancient walls. The elf's palms press into the sheets on either side of Safy's body, yet they struggle to keep her aloft. Her energy is spent on her frantic thrusts into Safy's hands, and now her body shudders for release. Fingers dig into the satin sheets, and sweat rolls across midnight skin in beads. Her delicate silk top now clings tight to her skin, transforming the ancient elf into the image of a desperate slut.

"Oh, Goddess!~" Thallyndra's hips slam into the sleeve of Safy's palms one last time before her dam bursts. Thick ropes of cum explode onto the Draenei's belly and breasts with little warning. It glows faintly upon her skin, slowly infusing Safy with invigorating mana. Then, Thallyndra's arms buckle, sending her tumbling forward onto the messy mage.

"So rude. Are you going to cum and pass out on me? What a selfish teacher you are.~" Safy purrs before rolling the elf onto her back. She strips away her remaining clothes and climbs atop her elven lover. "We are not done until you fuck me."

"Mmm… eager thing.~ You will be fun to teach."

Safy grins and guides the elf's softening cock between her nether lips. Even semisoft, its girth stretches her nicely and draws a pleasing shudder from Safy’s body. Her hips only stop when wet lips kiss the base of Thallyndra's cock. She savors the moment for only just, then, Safy begins to bounce.

Torchlight shimmers across their sweat-slick bodies as moonlight upon a shore. Rhythmic claps of flesh on flesh mimic the lapping waves. Sharpened nails grip violet hips for dear life against the coursing currents of the Draenei’s body. Curling tendrils invade a dusky set of lips, sharing their salty taste.

"Fuck me.~ Fill me.~ Teach me how the Moon Guard fuck dirty sluts like me.~"

A loud clap echoes through the cellar, followed by a shocked, pained gasp as the elf’s hand crosses Safy’s face. Before the girl can even react, Thallyndra reaches behind her head and tugs her forward until the pair are locked eye to eye, lips mere inches apart.

"Dirty mouths need discipline, Apprentice. I will happily teach you this lesson and more. All." Clap. "Night." Clap. "Long!" Clap, clap, clap! Thallyndra's hips buck upward at a frantic pace, sending Safy to new heights. The handprint across her face throbs with a dull ache that only accents the pleasure now rolling through her body. The mage only whimpers and presses herself tightly against the elf as the old mage takes control.

Safy's climax comes quick and powerful. Her tight walls clench tight, and nectar splashes across sheets and thighs alike. Her pleasured yelp is quickly cut off by a hungry kiss as Thallyndra takes full control. Safy's eyes roll upward. Blinding white light invades her vision until her orgasm begins to wane. Only after she regains her senses does she realize she now lays prone across the bed.

With a grip on her tail and her other arm hooked around Safy’s neck, Thallyndra has locked the girl in place for the elf’s usage. Safy's legs curl upward, hoofs pointed toward the ceiling, and bob with every heavy slam of the elf’s hips. There is little Safy can do but whimper, moan, and enjoy the ride.

As time rolls on, the elf’s ferocity only intensifies. The Draenei is little more than a sleeve and squeak toy as every bit of teasing and tasting she is subjected to sends sparks of pleasure through her. The love bites expand across Safy's skin and now throb softly where the elf bit a little too hard. The base of her tail grows sore from all the sharp tugs it receives. Nectar and cum churn into a frothy mess between her legs. And she loves it.

Panting for breath, Safy glances over her shoulder to take in the sex-starved elf for one moment. Arcane tattoos glitter in the faux starlight of the ceiling, adding to the glisten of sweat upon the elf’s dusky form. Thallyndra’s back is arched, her face turned skyward as she relishes these long missed sensations. Amber eyes stare half-lidded and lust drunk into space before her face suddenly seizes in orgasmic throes. Sharp fangs sink into a plump lower lip, and wicked nails dig into Safy’s hips, as Thallyndra empties a thick load into the mage’s cunny. The Draenei moans anew, whimpering as she feels creamy warmth flows deep into her womb.

And then, there is emptiness. A lewd, wet sound echoes out from between Safy’s legs as Thallyndra pulls herself free and flips her apprentice onto her back once more. “Safycharis. Apprentice."

Safy hums softly in response, a low, aching sound, both curious and tired. Thallyndra straddles her chest, and now a cum and nectar slick cock oozes the last vestiges of the elf’s previous orgasm on Safy’s face in long, lewd droplets. “Clean me before I take you again,” the elf commands.

Tired as she was, sore as she was, Safy still couldn’t help the butterflies spring back to life in her chest at the firm directions given. She leans up and eagerly begins to attend to the dusky member. The taste was exotic, but not wholly unpleasant nor entirely alien to her. She had tasted her nectar mixed with cum before, but this had a floral hint that sparked her taste buds. When the elf’s cock shone with little more than spit, Safy found herself seeking more of that exotic taste. She lowers her mouth, humming in need as she suckles the elf’s heavy sack, coaxing its mana-laden orbs to give up more potent cum.

“Nnnn...so eager. Hold still, apprentice.” The Moon Guard growled as she flipped herself around on the bed. Facing Safy’s legs, she eases her thick cock into the mage’s hot gullet. Thallyndra hisses through clenched teeth as she pushes deeper and deeper, only slowing when she feels the girl’s throat clench in a coughing fit. Below, Safy’s eyes roll upward as her throat stretches around the invading cock. Hot walls swallow and squeeze relentlessly, and a lewd outline appears on Safy’s throat.

The chorus of choked coughs and gurgles echoing out outmatches the lewd squelches from earlier. Heavy orbs slap against Safy’s face, adding another layer of indignity to her use as a cocksleeve. Their heavy scent of sweat and sex forces itself into Safy's every breath.

But the elf is not so unkind as to ignore her apprentice. Leaning forward, she slips her nimble fingers within Safy’s aching cunny. Her digits curl upwards as they pump past cum-caked walls and draw pleasured writhing from the violet-skinned mage. Her thumb seeks Safy’s button, presses down, and begins to massage it with quick circular teases. The result is immediate. Safy's body jerks upward as her thighs clamp tightly around Thallyndra’s hand.

Thallyndra's hips and fingers are unrelenting. Safy's throat and pussy burn with pleasing agony. Their frenzied fuck soaks the bed with sweat, spit, and nectar, absolutely saturating the sheet s for weeks to come.

The symphony of sex rises to its crescendo. Its percussions peak into deafening claps; Its vocalists, muffled and free, cry out with wavering voices. With one final push, the pair erupt, cascading into a series of missed notes and convulsions as their synchrony is shed in the throes of pleasure. Safy's thighs clamp tight as they can but cannot stop the jet of nectar streaming from her pussy. Thallyndra gasps out in Thalassian as she cums directly down the mage's gullet before pulling out to empty the last moments of her orgasm on Safy's face.

Then, it is over. The elf collapses as the Draenei's legs fall open. Limply laying in a sixty-nine, the pair stew in the cocktail of sex they created. Little progress was made in securing ancient knowledge, but at least a few itches got scratched.

Safy gingerly cleans what cum she can before her eyes catch a glimpse of a puckered treat. A grin crosses her lips. "Thallyndra. I trust you will show me all that you can about Moon Guard magic. But I cannot have you becoming distracted during our lessons if this is how you'll fuck me."

"Hmm?" came a tired response.

"I will have to make sure you are thoroughly satisfied before we begin. It's the only way to be sure we keep on track." Her hand comes down in a playful spank across the elf's dusky ass, drawing a delighted coo from the tired woman. And with a lick of her lips, Safy leans up and presses her tongue against a tight rear as she resumes their sweat-soaked greeting.

\---

In a land where endless Autumn reclaims empty ruins, time is merely aesthetic.


End file.
